<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearer than Words by the_literary_axolotl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799802">Dearer than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_literary_axolotl/pseuds/the_literary_axolotl'>the_literary_axolotl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, but it's mostly softness I promise, the slightest pinch of angst and Animal Rights politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_literary_axolotl/pseuds/the_literary_axolotl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba has a habit of camping in the Shiz library. This time, Galinda joins her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearer than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elphaba hid in the library often.</p><p>As a freshman, she would find a lonely spot there in between classes, usually a snug corner under a stained-glass window. </p><p>In sophomore year, she landed a job sorting the books. She stole the keys for herself and kept them in her coat pocket for the remainder of her time at Shiz. </p><p>She spent every day (and sometimes a night) in the library. Too often for Galinda, who missed Elphaba in the evenings. Except, of course, on nights like these where she had extra homework, no social events, and thus an excuse to visit the library. </p><p>While Galinda worked at the desk, Elphaba preferred to nestle on the floor with books strewn around her. She resembled a witch in her lair—the library’s earth tones and amber lamplight giving her an ethereal touch as she hunched over spells.</p><p>Galinda would have made a lovely sketch on her spare parchment, but alas, the pen she’d brought couldn’t convey the colors of the library nor the metallic spark in Elphaba’s eyes. </p><p>Elphaba paused her scribbling for a moment to read a handout from class. Her eyes narrowed immediately, her hands shook. Oh, the poor dramatic—</p><p>“Elphie! What are you—” Galinda nearly knocked over her bottle of ink.  </p><p>Elphaba was tearing it to shreds. “It’s parchment.” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>“A young animal—or, worse, Animal—was skinned for it.” </p><p>Galinda glanced at the parchment she was holding. She always knew where it came from, but to hear it so bluntly… </p><p>She returned her attention to <i>A History of Ozian Architecture</i>, slowly crumpling the scrap in her hand. </p><p><i>Scratch, scratch, scratch</i>, went Elphaba’s pen with growing fury. </p><p>“So many Calves and Lambs...” Elphaba mumbled, so low that Galinda couldn’t tell if it was even addressed to her. “Lost to that trade daily.” </p><p>Galinda, drawn into the book as she was, crumpled the parchment tighter. She glanced at Elphie again. </p><p>Poor thing. She had grayish-green circles under her eyes. Strands of hair peeked out of her braid, matching the ink stained on her hands and cheeks. </p><p>Galinda would finish studying soon. Architecture was all she had to read tonight, and it was a breeze. </p><p><i>Scratch, scratch.</i> </p><p>But Elphie. Between homework, her job at the library, and most importantly, volunteering with Dillamond, she would be up all night. Especially after being riled up by the parchment. And all that damn caffeine. </p><p><i>The differences between Frottican and—</i> </p><p>“That book was written by an Animal,” Elphaba continued to mumble. “The Animal-written books on politics are disappearing, but it isn’t it interesting how much politics can be intertwined with something as innocuous as architecture?” </p><p>Galinda sighed. </p><p>When she had taken sufficient notes, and Elphaba’s exhausted grumbles had become too frequent, Galinda slammed the book shut and crept over to her side. </p><p>Sheets of paper were strewn everywhere; her personal research was scattered among the homework. Some books had notes scribbled in the margins. </p><p>“Sweet Oz, I know you're angry, but don’t destroy library books, Elphie. Aren’t you tired?” </p><p>“I’m wonderful, thanks.” </p><p>Galinda snatched the pen from her hand. “You’re exhaustified! And when the caffeine wears off, you’ll be insufferable.” She picked a folder—an unlabeled folder, the horror!—and, with a delicate hair toss, said: “Let me organize these papers and your planner. You’ll get more work done that way.”  </p><p>“You want to help?” </p><p>“I know, I know. What would you do without me? Now, for the love of Oz <i>please</i> shut up and get some beauty sleep.” She tapped Elphaba’s nose. </p><p>“If you’re offering, then...fine.” Elphaba drew her knees to her chest and pushed her stack of notes toward Galinda. “And...thanks.” </p><p>She drifted off as Galinda labeled and organized, the latter humming, a content smile on her lips. </p>
<hr/><p>Elphaba awoke to the scent of petrichor from the window—so they’d be staying here a while, then—and dizzying lavender perfume. How in Oz Galinda wore such scents without inflicting migraines on herself was beyond her. </p><p>Hell, <i>why</i> was it so strong? </p><p>Oh—that was why.</p><p>Galinda had fallen asleep with her head on Elphaba’s shoulder. </p><p>Elphaba froze, confronted with the weight, the warmth, the heap of this disheveled blonde. </p><p>Galinda shifted in her sleep, nuzzling further into Elphaba. She was snoring. </p><p>Elphaba lifted her free arm. She <i>could</i> push her off. </p><p>She would have, to prevent embarrassment, but Galinda was too endearing. Like a cat who’d curled up on top of her, one who could be quite fierce if disturbed. Perhaps she should let her rest.</p><p>It was pitch black outside. The lamp above them lit Galinda’s curls, and amongst the drab grays of the library, Elphaba found herself entranced by them. They were frizzy, mussed, with red roots visible. A hint of flame beneath the gold. </p><p>Galinda was shivering. She wasn’t wearing her coat. </p><p>With her free hand, Elphaba reached for the powder-pink coat draped over Galinda’s chair. She wrapped it around her. </p><p>Galinda shifted again, beginning to mumble. “Elph...” </p><p>“My swee—” Elphaba began, then stopped herself when Galinda’s eyes opened. </p><p>She was certainly more alert now, though a bit dazed. “Elphie? Oz, this place looks creepy at night. Are you...are you awake?” </p><p>“Mostly?” </p><p>“Don’t go?”  </p><p>“I...wasn’t planning on it. Don’t exactly feel like burning to death tonight.” </p><p>“Elphie…” Galinda brushed a hand over hers. “I dreamt something...what if the Wizard wants to meet you?” </p><p>Elphie chuckled. “That's extraordinarily unlikely.” </p><p>“He will. I know he will, you’re so talented. But—” <i> But I’m going to miss you. I want to spend so many more days here with you. </i>“What if the Wizard wants you to be his assistant?” She looked up at Elphaba, hardly an inch away. “It won’t be the same—” </p><p>A wiry hand cupped her face. For a brief, precious moment, Elphaba’s lips met hers. </p><p>It was the shortest, most timid kiss Galinda had ever had, but her heart fluttered. </p><p>She had kissed countless highborn gentlemen at soirées and such—men who only cared for her status, men she could hardly tell apart. It was a performance more trouble than it was worth. </p><p><i>This</i> was different. An odd feeling. Though their lips barely met, she stayed close, taking in Elphaba’s warmth, the beauty of her green skin, her woodsy scent. </p><p>A witch in her element. </p><p>Galinda’s heart <i>fluttered</i>.</p><p>“Come with me, then,” Elphaba said. She drew back slightly, the most endearing blush across her face. </p><p>“Oh, Elphie!” Galinda threw her arms around Elphaba, whose blush deepened. Funny how she showed no hesitation in kissing her, yet could barely handle a hug. “Both of us there?! Imagine! We’ll go shopping—Oz knows you need a new coat—and visit all the bookstores you want, and I’ll go with you <i>everywhere</i>.” </p><p>“There’s no way you will.” </p><p>“Yes, there is!” </p><p>“Even to the dingy antique bookstores? Promise?” That playful grin. She had dimples. </p><p>“I—” Galinda kissed Elphie again—“I promise.” Just a delicate whisper. Perhaps she hadn't heard. </p><p>Galinda leaned on Elphaba again. She was scrawny and sharp—far from the perfect pillow, but somehow better. “You’re beautiful," Galinda said. “I’ll go with you everywhere.” </p><p>“You’re ridiculous." Elphaba tentatively wrapped an arm around her. "But I’ll go with you everywhere, too.” </p><p>They stayed there, huddled, long after the pattering of rain faded away. </p><p>Galinda sneaked into the library many, many times afterward. </p><p>So did Glinda. </p><p>Glinda built a library of her own. Over time, the sunroom in her cottage transformed into a dreamy spot for her favorite books. </p><p>She settled into a corner on the floor, the way she always would with Elphaba. </p><p> <i>"I broke my promise. I’m sorry." </i></p><p>Then she fell asleep, as she always would. </p>
<hr/><p>Glinda awoke to the sensation of a wool cloak being draped around her, one with a familiar woodsy aroma. </p><p>A warm hand brushed her shoulder. </p><p>Glinda grasped her visitor’s hand. She had to, before it was too late, before her Elphie could fly off again. </p><p>“I won't go.” Elphaba squeezed her hand. </p><p>Glinda sighed with relief, the fear from her dream dissipating at last. She flung her arms around Elphie, who yelped in a rather un-witchy manner as she tumbled to the floor with her. </p><p>“Oh, Elphie. Sometimes I forget we left Oz, and I think you’ll disappear in an instant.” </p><p>Elphaba returned the hug, gripping onto the back of Glinda's linen dress. She was improving, but still a bit awkward. Glinda made a mental note to hug Elphie more often. Maybe ten times a day instead of the usual five. </p><p>“I won’t go. Ever,” Elphaba repeated, her tone resolute. She looked down into Glinda’s pleading eyes, brushed a hand over her red curls, and wrapped the cloak tighter. "I love you too much.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still new to fic writing, so constructive criticism is appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>Also, the title of this oneshot is from a sonnet by Edna St. Vincent Millay (yes, this is the second time I've borrowed from her work!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>